Neo-blade
Characters 'Neo-blade:' 'Bio:' When Blade was born his real parents abandoned him in a dumpster, and when he was found they took him to live in a orphanage. Then when he was 6 he was adopted. His mom was trailer trash that only adopted him for the checks, and she hated him. She always perfered his brother over him, so to take the pain of being hated out of his mind, he would practice throwing knifes all the time. After years of practice he could hit a card 100 yards away.Then when he was 15 his mom started yelling at for always practicing, so out of anger he threw the throwing knife at her and watched her fall to the ground. After watching his mom die, Blade's brother attacked him but Blade threw another knife and killed his brother. After killing them he had no place to go, so he started working as a mercenary. And that is how Neo-Blade started his legacy. After working as a short mercenary he had finally got a job from the infamous Big Boss. The job was to kill Wilder. On the Job Neo-blade screwed up and befriended Wilder, and Wilder's ally at the time, Rose. Then after Big Boss found out about the alliance, He tried to kill Neo-blade. Neo-blade retaliated by going on a search for Big Boss with a group of heroes. Finally after searching for a while they found his hideout, and blew it up, killing Big Boss. After the Big Boss Crisis, Neo-blade had been off and on jobs with multiple crime lords, ranging from alien Empires to Big Boss Jr. But Then after Drazil had started to try and destroy the city of Tangent Tropolis, Neo-blade stepped in and was one of the five of the legendary epic heroes. The power he gained from Prodezza was a red diamond shooting ablility that helped him survive the time till Drazil was finally gone. But after Drazil was finally Defeated Neo-blade returned his powers believing the strongest people were the people with none. He once again started running around, doing unimportant jobs, until He found Nao. He started to apprentince her, but after her refusal to kill he attacked her. During this attack Maria had a request from the Devil to kill Neo-Blade. Neo-Blade went along with no fight, and decided to go to hell. But after 3 months of Hell made a deal with the Devil to get back to Earth. The deal was as long as Neo-Blade was one earth, he had to scare the city and kill a lot of people. Aiding him with the mission, the Devil gave him the powers of fire. After slowly scaring and killing people, Monty called Neo-blade to help him with his plan. Neo-blade accepted and became a essential villain In the Brainwash Period. He had stolen the crystal which powered the machine to brainwash people and had led Blitz Corps forces into a death trap on purpose. But after Monty was defeated he once again buzzed around till Poison Arrow shot him and finally killed Neo-blade. 'Appearance:' Neo-blade wears a red and black suit with a little jacket over it. Also with his suit he wear slightly baggy shorts, where he keeps his endless supply of knifes. He has a red and black mask with to white holes which make it easy to see through. Neo-blade has rarley been seen without the outfit, but with it off, he has blue eyes, and Blonde hair. He is also said to be muscular, but thin. Powers: Neo-blade has no powers at all. But exchange for powers he is an incredible Knife thrower and sharpshooter. He has had years of practice and can hit any target. Neo-blade has had powers though temporarily. He has had powers during the Drazil take over, which he could shoot red diamonds from his hands and could hit anything, with increased dexterity. He has also had powers when he worked for the Devil, and could control Fire.